laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Randall Ascot
150px |Zitat = Nur den Mutigen gehört die Welt! |Geschlecht = männlich |jname = ランド・アスコッド |romaji = Lando Ascad |Aufenthalt = Monte d'Or |spname = Randall Ascot |frname = Randall Ascott |itname = Randall Ascot |nlname = Randall Ascot }} Randall Ascot ist ein Hauptcharakter aus Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder. Als Teenager war er in Stansbury mit Hershel Layton befreundet, mit dem er die Kingsbrook Academy besuchte. Persönliches Grundsätzlich ist Randall sehr abenteuerlich und risikofreudig. Er ist sehr begeistert von Rätseln und Archäologie und war außerdem derjenige, der Laytons Passion für Archäologie geweckt hatte. Genau wie Layton kann er gut fechten und war sogar meistens derjenige, der bei den Duellen gewonnen hat. Randall hat außerdem eine große Überzeugungskraft. In seiner Rolle als Maskierter Gentleman zeigt sich auch seine rachsüchtige sowie theatralische Veranlagung, die durch den Einfluss von Jean Descole geweckt wurde. Biografie Vorgeschichte Kindheit thumb|left|Randall und Henry als KinderGeboren wurde er in Stansbury, als Sohn von Lady Ascot und Lord Ascot, den reichsten Leuten des Dorfes. Seit seiner Kindheit war er eng mit Angela, Alphonse und Henry, seinem Adoptivbruder, befreundet. Jugend Als Hershel Layton mit 14 Jahren mit seinen Eltern nach Stansbury zog, freundete sich Randall auch mit ihm an und versuchte, ihn für Archäologie zu begeistern. Oft schleppte er ihn zu Ausgrabungen mit, die jedoch selten von Erfolg gekrönt waren. thumb|left|Randall mit der MaskeDamals war er mit Angela zusammengekommen und arbeitete gerade daran, das Rätsel von Norwell zu entschlüsseln, da er die Maske des Chaos und das Vermächtnis der Aslanti entdecken wollte. Die Maske, die ihm den Weg zu den Ruinen von Akbadain zeigte, konnte er entdecken, als die beiden 17 waren. Als er und Hershel die Ruinen in der Wüste erkundeten, wagte er sich in immer gefährlichere Situationen, trotz des Versprechens, das er Angela gegeben hatte. In einem Raum mussten sie auch gegen Roboter fechten. Obwohl sie den letzten Raum erreichten, stürzte er durch einen letzte Falle in einen Abgrund und blieb verschwunden. Leben in Craggy Dale Obwohl alle dachten, er sei gestorben, war er in Wirklichkeit von einer unterirdischen Strömung zu einem kleinen Dorf namens Craggy Dale getragen worden, wo er Nordmann kennenlernte, einen Farmer, mit dem er sich anfreundete, da er ihn gesund pflegte. Doch er hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren, und konnte sich daher nicht an sein früheres Leben erinnern. Deshalb blieb er in Craggy Dale und half Nordmann bei der Arbeit. thumb|Randall nach dem Gedächtnisverlust beim Lesen von Descoles BriefDie Maske war der Grund, weshalb er 18 Jahre später einen Brief von Descole bekam, in dem ihm von seiner Vergangenheit erzählte. Doch nicht alles, was in den Briefen stand, war wahr, zum Beispiel erzählte Descole ihm, dass sein Freund Henry Ledore ihn hintergangen habe. Descole, der Randall treffen wollte, legte das Hotel Reunion als Treffpunkt fest. Aufgrund der verdehten Tatsachen und Lügen, die Descole ihm erzählte, wollte er sich an Henry rächen und benutzte zu diesem Zweck die Maske des Chaos, um sich zu verkleiden und in der von Henry gegründeten Stadt Monte d'Or für Chaos zu sorgen. Die Maske der Wunder Während seines Aufenthalts in Monte d'Or wurde Randall die ganze Zeit über von Descole untertsützt sowie manipuliert. Ohne dass er etwas davon bemerkte, tauschte Descole die Maske in ein von Henry angefertigtes Duplikat aus. Im Hotel plante er mit ihm alle Wunder und brachte so beispielsweise seine Idee ein, Leute zu versteinern. thumb|left|Als Maskierter GentlemanAm Ende entpuppt er sich als der Hauptantagonist, der Maskierte Gentleman. Der Professor entarnte ihn in der großen Halle des Hotel Reunion, nachdem er Luke aus einer Seilkonstruktion des Gentleman rettete. Als er die Maske abnahm, kamen auch Henry, Angela und Mordaunt, die so seine wahre Identität erfuhren. Er erzählte ihnen, was ihm in Wahrheit widerfahren war und legte seinen Plan dar. Da er nicht mit sich reden ließ, floh er nach seiner Erläuterung auf das Dach des Hotels, um sein letztes Wunder zu vollbringen. Von dort aus gab er das Signal, die Felswände um die Stadt herum zu sprengen, um Monte d'Or mit Sand zu überfluten. Nach ein paar spitzen Worten gegenüber der Gruppe floh er zum Gallery Plaza. Dort jedoch musste er seine Niederlage mitansehen, als der Professor die Ruinen unter der Stadt erweckte, um Monte d'Or aus der Gefahrenzone zu heben. thumb|Auf dem Gallery PlazaRandall bereut seine Taten im Sonnenaufgang, nachdem er erfährt, dass Henry all die Jahre nur versucht hatte, ihn zu finden und er von Descole nur belogen und benutzt wurde. Als Henry ihn dann auch noch bei einem Nachbeben zusammen mit Layton aus einer Felsspalte rettet, obwohl er sich eigentlich fallen lassen wollte, können die beiden einander verzeihen. Rätsel Folgende Rätsel kann man bei Randall lösen: *063 Spuren im Matsch Profil im Spiel Als Teenager Als Erwachsener Zitate * * * * * * Als Teenager * * * * * "Treffen bei Mondschein" (Episode) * "Die Flammen der Rache" (Episode) * Beim Lösen eines Rätsels * * * * * * * Wissenswertes *Professor Layton und Randall lernten zusammen in ihrer Klasse Fechten, als sie Teenager waren. *Da Randall beim Fechten meistens die linke Hand benutzt, könnte er Linkshänder sein. *Am Ende des Spiels sind die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter eindeutig, denn die beiden tragen die gleiche Brille. *Randall war auch derjenige, der in seinem Freund Hershel, dem späteren Archäologieprofessor Layton, das Interesse an Rätseln und Archäologie weckte. Synchronsprecher Seine Stimme hat er von: *Japanisch: Yūsuke Yamamoto *Japanisch: Kanako Toujou (als Kind) *Deutsch: Ilja Köster *Englisch: Yuri Lowenthal Bilder Randall_concept.png|Eine Konzeptzeichnung für Randall im Alter von 35 Jahren Mom2.PNG|Randall, Angela und Hershel an der Highschool Landos Plan.jpeg|Randall mit einem Diagramm Mom3.PNG|Randall, Hershel und Angela auf den Spuren von Akbadain Lando and layton.PNG|Randall und Hershel in ihrer Jugend Layton5 3.PNG|Randall und Hershel haben in den Ruinen eine Falle ausgelöst. Layton5 4.PNG|Randall kurz vor seinem "Tod" Remeber that lando.PNG|Randall kurz vor dem Sturz in den Ruinen FarmerLando.png|Randall und Nordmann bei der Arbeit MoM.png|Randall als Maskierter Gentleman im Hotel Reunion Maskierter Gentleman3.png|Randall gibt sich zu erkennen. Lando MoM.png|Randall im Hotel Reunion nachdem er die Maske abgenommen hat MoM Credits 13.png|In den Credits Credits2.jpg MoM AG030.png en:Randall Ascot fr:Randall Ascott es:Randall Ascot Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Bewohner von Monte d'Or Kategorie:Bewohner von Stansbury Kategorie:Bewohner von Craggy Dale